User talk:RCROX2000
hi can you fill some of the red pages plz Ozzie 1 18:44, 30 May 2009 (UTC) that guy who did the page for Cole before he put some really stupid stuff so watch for I just got mad! Hey thanks for that! I got inFamous and I love it. I completed the bad ending and am now working on the good one. Send me any pages you might think I could improve.Riley7 02:52, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome, that was certainly fast! I'm not yet sure if I'm going to make a account, but I probably will do it tomorrow. 22:47, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Hey, everytime I try to edit Cole's page the screen goes black. Is this supposed to happen, or...? One Without A Name 19:35, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Why in the hell is it not on 360? Hello I was just wondering how active you will be on here in the future? SuSpence95 (Talk) 10:20, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :I'll try to be as active as I can, but I'm starting high school next week, and I'll have several commitments. I'm going to be on the Bowling team, and one of my classes is Theater. Besides that, I'll be trying to get Trophies in my free time, so I'll try to get on here every now and then, but I won't be able to consistently be here. RCROX2000 ::Cool, I'm starting high school next week also! Awesome with the bowling and theater. Alright then, any help will be extremely appreciated. Thanks :) SuSpence95 (Talk) 17:17, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Hey Hey whats up, I'm new here at wikia so I don't know much about editing and all. Could you get me some help or help me undersstand it? Casanova... 20:04, February 23, 2010 (UTC)Casanova...Casanova... 20:04, February 23, 2010 (UTC) New Wikia feature - Chat Hi! I'm Mark, from Wikia's Content Team. I'm excited to announce a brand-new Wikia feature - the . The chat has been available for a while in beta, but it was recently added to , meaning that any local sysop can activate the feature on their wiki! The chat is an excellent way to communicate with less experienced editors and new visitors to the wiki, without having to explain the process of editing entirely using talk pages. In addition to that, the chat also allows you to discuss news about the game easily without having to renew a page all the time waiting for the new messages bubble. Just to be clear, Wikia is not forcing this feature on any wiki, it's completely optional. However, we do recommend the feature as it'll only make editing easier, and attract more editors to the wiki. To activate the feature, visit and activate the chat. If you have any questions at all, don't hesitate to leave me a message on my talk page! Cheers, Mark (talk) 22:44, July 12, 2011 (UTC) C'mon! You should be contribute more often here. It is your wiki, of course! 00:44, October 20, 2011 (UTC)